She
by Andrea Sky
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis kecil. /semi-canon, alur diambil dari Beelzebub Side Story Eps 4 XD/ OOC, FuruLamia, dll/ RnR?


.

.

.

Beelzebub © Ryuhei Tamura

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, semi-canon, dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance, Drama

Character : Furuichi Takayuki, Lamia

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"They" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

Rambutnya yang berwarna _cherry blossom_ sudah agak panjang sekarang. Sudah sepundak, tidak sependek dulu. Meski tingginya sudah bertumbuh dan lekuk tubuhnya sudah terbentuk, Furuichi rasa Lamia masih sama kekanak-kanakkannya seperti waktu itu.

Tapi, mungkin sisi itulah yang Furuichi sukai dari Lamia. Seberapa menyebalkannya pun, Lamia masih imut dengan sikapnya yang seperti bocah.

Ups, imut? Sejak kapan Furuichi bisa memilih kosakata yang seperti itu?

"Hm-mnn, yah, kau pasti punya masa depan yang cerah."

Akh, Furuichi memang sangat bodoh! Kenapa dia harus pura-pura memuji dan menatap mesum pada Laymia kalau pusat atensi sesungguhnya adalah Lamia?

Lamia mendengus kesal.

"Bisakah kau tidak menatap ibuku seperti itu?"

"_Bisakah sekali-kali kau melihatku?" _Seharusnya, itu yang ia ucapkan. Mengingat Lamia adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa jujur bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri, maka mengucapkan hal itu dengan gamblang pun bukanlah karakternya.

Furuichi sendiri diam-diam menghela napas dalam hatinya. _Well_, bukan hanya Lamia, ternyata ia sendiri memang sulit untuk berkata jujur ya.

"Jadi, Athurn sekarang ada dirumah sakit. Dia terjatuh dari tangga. Yup, dia di kasur dan dalam perawatanku, dan sedang bermain DS," Forcas berucap dengan nada dan wajah yang datar, membuat Furuichi menatapnya kaget dan berteriak, "apa? Kurasa telingaku jadi budek! Kau pasti bercanda!"

Athrun, tentu saja, Furuichi ingat. Laki-laki sombong yang menahan kaki Beel dengan 1 tangan sambil berucap pada Oga, "_menyedihkan sekali. Apa kau benar-benar mengikat kontrak dengannya?"_

Furuichi benar-benar _speechless_ saat melihat orang dengan nama Athrun itu.

"Siapa kalian? Berisik, jangan mengangguku. Aku ini pada dasarnya seoran _gamer_. Ah,_ hit_!"

"Ya, dia kehilangan ingatannya karena jatuh,"

_Kau pasti bercanda..._

"Nah, karena Lamia dan kau adalah sumber ingatannya, jadi, ayo kita mulai masuk kedalam ingatan kalian."

.

.

.

Furuichi membuka mata, angin sepoi membelai wajahnya. Setelah mengerjap 1 atau 2 kali, Furuichi berucap pelan, "ini... sudah didalam ingatan kita?"

Bangunan-bangunan tua menghampar didepan mata, bersama dengan beberapa pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Lamia mengangguk, mengiyakan, "reruntuhan Vlad... aku kangen tempat ini. Ah–daripada itu, kita harus lari,"

Furuichi mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Lamia yang semakin cepat. Lalu saat mereka melihat adegan putar balik saat...

wow, saat Furuichi berlagak menjadi pahlawan dan hampir saja menjadi mangsa kaki Beel.

"Aku sendiri tidak ingin melihat adegan ini, kau tau," Furuichi berkata, menepuk dahinya sendiri saat melihat dirinya yang dulu, yang teramat sok keren. Kenapa coba dia harus bertingkah seperti itu? Ah, ya, untuk melindungi Angelica kan? Furuichi sempat melirik Lamia yang ada disebelahnya, terlihat gadis itu sedikit mengembungkan pipinya, dengan alis yang agak bertaut kebawah.

Eh?

Ekspresi apa ya... itu?

"Lamia? Kenapa?" akhirnya Furuichi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Hei–itu ekspresi yang tidak pernah Furuichi lihat, wajar saja kalau pemuda yang tergolong uhuk–mesum–uhuk itu agak penasaran. Apa, ya...? Terlihat sedikit kesal dan menginginkan sesuatu... ehm–cemburu?

"Aku, tidak apa-a–"

Furuichi membelalak saat sebuah kaki besar terlihat di angkasa dan semakin dekat ke tanah. Secepat itu juga pemuda berambut abu itu mendorong Lamia kebelakang, mendekapnya erat, sebelum gadis itu terkena reruntuhan yang tercipta akibat kaki Beel yang menghantam bangunan.

_BUM!_

"Kurasa kita harus lari dari sini atau kita akan betulan mati!" Furuichi segera berdiri, menyingkirkan beberapa batuan kecil yang sempat menimpa kepalanya dan ya–kh, itu agak sakit. Menarik tangan Lamia, mereka berlari.

"Kita bisa mati meski dalam ingatan, sepertinya," ucap Lamia, menoleh ke kirinya setelah merasa ada orang disana–

MEREKA?!

"Whoa, pada akhirnya jadi begini!" Furuichi juga jadi ikutan kaget saat melihat dirinya yang di waktu itu menatap dia dengan bingung dan berwajah seolah mengatakan, _'aku...?'_

_Bruk!_

Lamia yang di waktu itu jatuh, membuat semuanya menoleh.

Lamia yang sekarang melotot, panik, "seharusnya sekarang Arthrun akan menolongku, kan–" saat menemukan Arthrun dibalik dinding, melihat mereka dengan ekspresi membingungkan karena melihat 2 Lamia dan 2 Furuichi, Lamia tau Arthurn sepertinya tidak akan melakukan apa-apa.

"Lamia–" Furuichi yang sekarang terkejut, ketika tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, berlari kedepan Lamia yang dulu, dan menahan kaki Beel dengan 1 tangan.

"Menyedihkan sekali–" ia berucap,

"apa kau benar-benar mengikat kontrak dengannya?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, tidak heran kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan semua pilar... kau mudah kerasukan, pada kenyataannya," kata Hilda. Furuichi nyengir, mengusap belakang kepalanya, "ya... begitulah..."

_Sial... karena kita menyelami ingatan, yang menyelamatkanku bukanlah Arthrun tapi Furuichi... _Lamia menyeruput minumannya melalui sedotan, lalu melirik Furuichi.

"Hm?" sadar dilihat Lamia, Furuichi menoleh pada gadis yang akan beranjak dewasa itu, "kenapa, Lamia? Kau _ingin aku_ mengambilkan makanan yang kau _suka_? Sukiyaki?"

Entah pendengaran Lamia agak salah atau bagaimana, tapi yang ia tangkap hanya kata _'ingin aku'_ dan _'suka'_, jadi, wajah Lamia sekarang diselimuti semburat merah–bahkan hingga ke telinga. Dengan cepat, ia mencubit lengan Furuichi sekerasnya, "itu bukan berarti aku ingin atau suka kamu, tau!"

"AW!"

_Dia mudah ditebak... _pikir Hilda.

_... Jadi Lamia suka Furuichi? _Oga menatap mereka berdua, mengerjap bingung, sekaligus penasaran.

Furuichi sendiri melihat Lamia terkejut. Ah, sepertinya Lamia tidak sadar apa yang dia ucapkan barusan. Buktinya, gadis itu masih menyeruput minumannya dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus–merah padam.

Tadi–Lamia ngomong apa?

"_Itu bukan berarti aku ingin atau suka kamu, tau!"_

Furuichi gak salah kan kalau berharap? Ah, singkirkan saja kata 'bukan', karena Lamia seorang _tsundere_. Peduli setan dengan pandangan orang lain, menyukai seseorang yang berbeda 2 atau 3 tahun itu tidak bisa kau sebut _lolicon_, tahu.

Furuichi terkikik kecil, membuat Lamia menoleh heran, "apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap pemuda itu, mengucap puncuk kepala Lamia.

Jadi?

Pada intinya, ini cerita tentang mereka berdua. Tentang Lamia dan Furuichi.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Maaf gak jelas. Inspirasi datang dari Beelzebub Story Side Eps 4 XD<p>

_Review_?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Epilog**

"_Bye_-_bye_!" Lamia tersenyum, melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Oga membalas lambaian tangannya tidak peduli, membuat gadis itu agak kesal juga. Hilda mengangguk, "sampai jumpa lagi, Lamia."

"Dah, _young master_! Jaga diri oke!"

Saat itu, Furuichi yang ada disebelah Lamia berbisik pelan, "gak ada ucapan sampai jumpa untukku, heh..."

Ternyata, Furuichi diam-diam mengharapkan itu.

"Hm?" Lamia melihat ke sampingnya, "tadi berbicara sesuatu?"

Furuichi menutup matanya, berucap keras, "tidak, kok." Kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa, Lamia," ujar Furuichi, mencubit gemas pipi Lamia, dan gadis itu memprotes kecil.

"_Mou_–sampai jumpa..."

Dan Lamia memekik keras bersama mukanya yang merah padam saat dirasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningnya.

Oga menganga. Alain Delon menangis karena merasa Furuichi menghianatinya. Ah, padahal Furuichi saja tidak sudi dekat-dekat Alain Delon.

Dan Furuichi memeletkan lidah setelahnya.

"Bego! Bego banget kamu, Furuichi!"


End file.
